This invention relates to a case for an elongated tool such as a level, and more particularly to a level case that protects the level during transport and handling.
Prior art level cases are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,936 and D293,444. The '444 patent discloses a tubular case having an open end which receives the level, and which is closed by a cap to maintain the level in the case. The '936 patent also discloses a case that is generally tubular in shape, but includes circumferential indentations at intermittent locations along the length of the case. The indentations maintain the level out of contact with the walls of the case. With this construction, the walls are spaced outwardly from the surfaces of the level in the areas between the indentations, to protect the level. However, each circumferential indentation presents an area at which the level surfaces are close to the walls of the case, which creates the potential for damage to the level in the event the case is subjected to an isolated force, which can occur when the case is dropped or struck by an object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a level case which does not include circumferential areas that surround the level, thus eliminating the potential for damage to the level when the level case is subjected to an isolated force along the length of the level case. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a level case which maintains the surfaces of the level in a location spaced from the walls of the case, throughout the length of the case. It is another object of the invention to provide such a level case which is constructed so as to minimize the potential for the level surfaces to be subjected to forces experienced by the walls of the case. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a level case which positively engages the level to maintain the level in position within the case, while providing protection for the level throughout its length.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a case for a level, which includes one or more level vials, is in the form of a tubular body defining an interior or internal cavity configured to receive the level. The tubular body defines an open end through which the level is inserted into the internal cavity. A cap is configured for engagement with the level case so as to selectively enclose the open end, to maintain the level within the internal cavity of the body. The level has a cross section that defines a series of corners, and the level case includes at least a pair of circumferentially opposite, axially extending indentations that are configured to receive and engage at least a pair of oppositely disposed corners of the level. The indentations extend inwardly from the walls of the tubular body, and both the walls of the tubular body and the indentations are preferably formed so as to be continuous throughout a majority of the length of the tubular body. For a level having a rectangular cross section, or other cross section defining four corners, the level case preferably includes four axial indentations that are spaced about the periphery of the body and configured to receive and engage the four comers of the level. With this construction, the walls of the tubular body, which are located between the indentations, are spaced outwardly from the surfaces of the level. The indentations maintain the surfaces of the level at a location inwardly of the walls of the tubular body throughout the length of the level, to eliminate the presence of any areas on the case that are in close proximity to the level surfaces at a single location along the length of the tubular body. The space between the level surfaces and the walls of the tubular body thus provides a cushion to protect the level surfaces.
The cap is removably engaged with the tubular body at the open end, to selectively close the open end and to maintain the level within the internal cavity of the tubular body. In a preferred construction, the tubular body has a length less than that of the level, such that a portion of the level extends outwardly from the open end of the tubular body when the level is received within the internal cavity of the tubular body. The cap also defines an internal cavity within which the outwardly extending portion of the level is received when the cap is engaged with the end of the tubular body. The cap also preferably includes indentations for receiving and engaging the corners of the level, and walls that are spaced outwardly from the surfaces of the level throughout the length of the cap.
The invention contemplates a level case as summarized above, as well as an improvement in a level case and a method of encasing a level, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.